Under the Desert Night Sky
by HowltheGreat
Summary: Story 2 of the Desert series: Sasuke and Naruto continue their relationship as they start to come out of their teenage years while living together in isolation, but their peaceful lives become threaten by unknown forces who are determined not to let the past die so easily. Multiple graphic sexual relationships, Original Characters introduced & increased drama, angst, & violence.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

Prologue 2

The Chronicled Log of Sasuke Uchiha:

Page 100:

One-hundred days have passed since we began to live here. Has it really been that long already? I have been employed for some time now as Naruto stays behind every morning to attend to the daily work that needs to be done on the farm. I was in such a rush, I forgot my lunch today. Luckily, Naruto came to bring it for me. It was a much better lunch that I have ever made on my own, and he really connects well with the students.

Maybe, it's because he's more on their level.

They were excited to see another 'sensei' and constantly ask me when he's coming back. I suppose I need to forget my lunch more often.

Page 133:

The weather never really gets cold in the desert. It's different from the other places I've been. Unknown to Naruto, I've requested this day off in advanced. I've also arranged for a substitute, as I had a very important mission to fulfill. Actually, it just started today. Code Name: Infiltrate the Fox's Den. Extremely classified, but I will explain what I can. Today is the Fox's birthday. He is 17 years old and easily entertained. I had a cake and presents waiting just like he had for my birthday.

Sadly, my attempt at making a meal has failed miserably and he ended up cooking for us anyway, however, I feel like I made up for it with my special gift and we shot off fireworks well into the night. Living isolated, we weren't a bother to any of the townsfolk. My side mission to give him the best birthday he's ever had has been a success.

Page: 175

I retract my previous statement on a cold desert. The nights are nearly unbearable. As I write from my recovery bed, Naruto has had his hands full. Unfortunately, I have left the fate of my classroom to him, or should I say to his clones. It's hard to tell as they run back and forth. One or more is usually taking care of my illness while who knows how many others are at the school during the day. Thankfully, I have the original to myself at night.

I don't think I've ever been so grateful for hot soup before.


	2. Stone Tub

"Sasuke, Sasuke lift your hips more." Water splashed onto the floor as the pair of ninjas shifted their weight in the tub. Naruto was sitting upright in the large, round stone tub. Nearly the size of a hot tub, it had been a new addition to their home in the recent months which made it only one of several new renovations to the house in the past year. A second room had also been added, used as Sasuke's office off to the side of the front kitchen as well as artificial pond that had been dug out for Sasuke's growing vegetable garden. This went along with updates to the barn, fencing and the new porch that now had a stone path that led to their front door.

Grunting, Sasuke carefully did as he was told. His hands held onto Naruto's broad shoulders while feeling the blonde's erection push against his rim underneath the hot water. His hair had continued to grow in the past year and half, but not a spec of facial hair had manifested on his chin or cheeks. The thick, straight raven-colored tendrils cascaded down his pale upper back and shoulders. They hung heavily in place from being soaking wet. Naruto had grown his own facial hair into a light goatee which was then trimmed neatly into shape. Sasuke had confessed to enjoying the fur-like feeling from it against his skin. Naruto's yellow hair was also significantly cut shorter than before, being nearly militant. It had been tamed down into a smoothly brushed Caesarian with the only spikey tuff begin what sat out in front above his forehead. Naruto's arms were on opposite sides of the tub's lips, gripping them with his hands as Sasuke pushed his trimmed body downwards.

The swollen knob of the larger ninja's meat penetrated Sasuke slowly as it pushed and pried its way inside. Fingernails dug firmly into Naruto's back skin and scratched it deeply enough to leave red lines that matched the ones on Naruto's face. Hissing, Naruto pushed upwards with his lower abs and hips. An arm came down, putting it around Sasuke's thin and bony waist. Burying his face against his lover's neck, he pulled the other male close. Licking, the slippery tongue traced up Sasuke's neck lines. In return, Naruto's back only got scratched up even further. Sitting up to a more upright position, his back was no longer leaning on the tub wall for support. The thin, but defined arms of Sasuke went around the broad frame as best they could despite being both slippery and steaming from the water. Another set of long red lines were made as Sasuke's fingernails dug deeply into the muscles around the shoulders and down the biceps.

Naruto moved his other arm, which was resting on the other side of the stone tub, to grab a hold of Sasuke's twitching erection. Underwater, it was extremely easy to start jerking him off. The loud splashing of the water, both inside the tub and the water that splashed on the floor, echoed off the tile walls. Sasuke's impressive grinding combined with Naruto's heavy pounding made it a wonder there was any water left in their tub at all.

"Cum...Cumming", Sasuke whimpered in Naruto's ear clinging as hard as he could to him. Another pair of parallel lines were left on Naruto's back, crosshatching the ones from before. Sasuke's ring tightened, his insides pulsed strongly as he shot his load into the water. The white streams gather into a small cloud, swirling on top of the water like an albino leaf.

"So soon, Sasuke?" Naruto teased him, breathless and sweaty. Sasuke grunted in response, presumably unable to talk at the moment as his grip finally relaxing.

"Shut up. No one asked you", was the final answer. Snickering, the blonde moved his hand from Sasuke's waist to stroke the long, beautiful black hair that stuck against his favorite pale, smooth back. Sasuke nuzzled briefly before pulling away to sit on his knees. Leaning off the side of the tub, he smirked towards his best friend. "Stand up and come over here." He even wiggled his finger in a devious manner. Naruto shrugged coyly, standing to expose his naked body to Sasuke. It was bound with muscles and definition, though not to ridiculous amounts. Water dripped from dark yellow pubic hair and his fingertips with the tanned skin practically glistening by candlelight. After moving to step out of the tub, he then moved only to stand in front of Sasuke with a stiff, dripping wet erection that rubbed against the other's nose and lips.

Opening his mouth, Sasuke licked and teased the tip. A hand came up to hold the rod steadily as a small pink tongue lapped its way along the vein-covered surfaces. Naruto smiled, his own hands coming to Sasuke's face. They stroked his cheeks and rested on the top of the wet head. Looking up with grey eyes, Sasuke took the meat into his mouth. Sucking and slurping, the erection disappeared and reappeared over and over again. Naruto moaned loudly, his fingers gripping the black hair now. Strong hips began to thrust back and forth with a rough and steady rhythm.

"Sa..Sasuke. Open your mouth..." Closing his eyes, Sasuke's lips parted obediently. His hand continued to jerk the cock quickly as his mouth laid open and ready. The hand grabbing the hair tilted his head at an upward angle as Naruto's outcry was the only sound to mask the splattering noises when streams of semen hit Sasuke's wet lips and tongue. A line or two missed their mark, dirtying the closed eyes, eyelashes and even a few strands of wet bang hair. Unable to turn away, Naruto was completely obsessed with the view.

Panting, he leaned down to playfully tongue bathe Sasuke's ruined face forcing Sasuke laugh and lick his own lips as he swallowing down what did manage to catch into his mouth. "Your breath stinks. Don't lick me." Naruto huffed, squatting down to be closer.

"Don't talk to me about breath. You just gulped my load..." Shrugging, Sasuke moved to steal a kiss before standing up on his own.

"At least my asshole isn't dripping. It's the best of a bad situation."

"Gee, thanks", the blonde laughed as he stood once again to grab the pair of hanging towels from the wall rack. Tossing one over his shoulder, he suddenly hissed in pain at the impact. As the fabric touched the fresh scratch marks, it stung something awful. "Shit, am I bleeding?" He spun around first to the left then to the righ, but trying to see the damage failed miserably. Sasuke blushed although laughed as he looked over his handy work.

"You look like you got attacked by a wild animal." Groaning, Naruto glared at him.

"A wild animal named Sasuke Uchiha", Naruto respond which caused Sasuke both snicker and slap the back sores sharply. Naruto cried out in pain, jumping away as he desperately tried to shake off the burning. Grabbing the towel, Sasuke put it over his head, drying off his hair briefly as he opened the bathroom door to leave.

It was only mid-day on a hot summer weekend. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and all seemed boringly normal. It was this peace that Sasuke had grown to be comfortable in. Tying the towel around his waist, he headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. Naruto was close behind, a white towel wrapped around loosely around his own waist. Barely covered, he headed towards the front door. It wasn't as if anyone was ever in the area, so walking outside in just a towel wasn't a problem. A pair of flip flops were outside on the covered deck, easily available for him to slip his bare feet into. Holding the towel with one hand, he trotted down the stairs to walk down the patch just a bit to the mailbox. Standing outside in practically nothing, wearing only just enough cloth to cover his lower half, a pair of sandals, and necklace, the man looked like some sort of sun-kissed, golden god.

At least, that was the thought Sasuke had concluded with as he came outside as well. Not as eager to show his naked body to the world, he had put on a seasonal thin, white kimono. Fortunately, the fabric was just thick enough as to not be sheer when a wet body was placed inside of it. Sasuke typically favored only three colors lately, that of white, navy blue and black. He also no longer wore his family crest outside of the memorial service he held for his family once a year on Itachi's birthday. Barefooted, he stayed on the porch as he continued to stare at his nearly nude lover while sipping a fresh cup of hot tea.

His glasses sat upon his sharp nose with his faded gray eyes peering over his cup's rim. The long black hair hung down loosely, drying nicely in the bright sun. Leaning against the wall, Sasuke kept his gaze while smirking quietly to himself. Naruto was still at the mailbox, going through some envelopes. "Bills...Junk...Junk...Hey, coupons. Hey Sasuke, you wanna go out tonight? They got a special up at the sushi house!" Shrugging in response, Sasuke was only smirking because he was planning another round of what just happened in the bathroom for tonight in his mind already.

Walking back to the porch was when Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Turning, he grabbed the would-be assailant by the throat, tossing him down over his shoulder onto packed dirt ground. A dark hooded robe shadowed the face of his attacker but Naruto's tight grip had a hold on the jugular with his other hand up into a tight fist. Two more dark figures appeared behind Sasuke, dressed in the same hooded attire. Sasuke's eyes flashed red briefly, something they had done in over three years.

The first attacker had his face immediately impaled with a smashing clay cup of hot tea. Screaming and holding their eyes, they were disabled for the moment. It gave Sasuke more than enough time to duck. With a sweeping leg, Sasuke not only knocked the first attacker onto their back, but also evaded a kunai attack from the second. Gripping the wrist of the hand that held the weapon, he bent it with a horrible snap. The point was now turned against the throat of the wielder. "Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Sasuke blinked, his eyes reverting to normal.

"Fine. "

"Who are you?! Who do you work...for?" Naruto had frozen in his speech after his eyes went wide from shock. The attacker he had pinned was wearing an all too familiar red and white mask. He grabbed at covered garb of the attacker's shoulder, tearing it down to reveal the suspected tattoo.

"Anbu...Sasuke, they're Anbu!" Sasuke looked started, pulling back the black hood on one of the robes as well. The red and white mask that covered their faces even made Sasuke take a step back. With a chance to escape, a smoke bomb was thrown down from each of the attackers. In an instant, the former ninjas were suddenly left alone. Naruto hurried to Sasuke's side, though wasn't at all worried that he was injured. Sasuke only looked down at his favorite cup, smashed to pieces on the ground. "Sasuke. Sasuke, why would Anbu attack us?" Sasuke just looked up at him then, sighing softly to himself.

"Who said they were even after you?"


	3. Kazekage

"This is outrageous!" Gaara stood at his desk with his hands firmly placed flat on their palms after being slammed down onto his large, wooden office desk. "Who authorized this?! Why wasn't I informed!?" The enraged green eyes flared widely open before narrowing dangerously into agitated slits. They shut briefly as the Kazekaga swallowed his emotions and forced the otherwise booming voice to quiet down to a monotone. "Who thought they could get away with this?"

A hesitant guard spoke up from near the office's entrance. "Sir, we have a messenger from the Hidden Leaf."

"I don't want a damn messenger! I want answers for this!" Once again, Gaara had managed to lose control over himself, knocking the writing scrolls and pens off of his desk before pacing back and forth in anger. "Sending Anbu to my lands to attack citizens is an act of war! This is completely unprovoked!"

This time, it was one of the elder advisors who spoke out of line. "Sir, we can hardly call Uchiha and Uzumaki citizens..."

"SILENCE! Who do you think I am for you to speak to me like this?!" Gaara growled in his throat as he threw himself to sit in his red oversized chair. Truthfully, he already knew that he had been taking out his anger on those around him unfairly. To calm himself, he chewed on his thumbnail out of habit. "I apologize." His voice had lowered, though he did start to also rub between his eyes from the stress. "Send in the messenger." The advisor nodded, giving a slight bow. Going to the large double doors, he placed a hand onto a handle in order to give it a hard pull so that the door could open. Coming from the hallway walked in three masked Anbu members, the front runner holding a sealed scroll. Gaara stood again, burning his gaze onto the pack of elite fighters.

Without saying a word, the scroll was placed in Gaara's hand. Bowing, the trio ever so slightly turned to leave. Looking at the scroll, Gaara pulled open the seal. From unraveling the message, the black outlined eyes scanned its contents quickly. With a shocked look, he threw the scroll down onto the desk. "Sir?" The advisor looked worried, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Prepare to leave. We're going to the Hidden Leaf." Scrawled on the scroll that was thrown was clear message written in boldly printed black inked; _Demands to bring Sasuke Uchiha to trail overwhelming. Warrant placed for his arrest and any accomplices. _

Tsunade sat at her desk with her long fingers tapping the wooden with a quill pen she had in hand. Instead of writing, she was making a mess of ink spots as Sakura continued to protest. "But you can't allow this! These people are hurt and angry, I understand that, but only because Danzo's followers are whispering lies in their ears! Sasuke..." The cracking of the pen in Tsunade's fingers stopped Sakura's outburst.

"Sasuke needs to take responsibility for what he did." The elder blonde woman tried to explain to her younger trainee. "The people are demanding it, the military is arguing amongst themselves, and the elders are in my damn ear!" After moving to the desk, Sakura slammed her palms down against the wood hard enough for the entire table to shake.

"Isn't it enough that we banished them from the village?! They are no longer ninja because of what we decided three years ago?" She then moved to fish out a used Hidden Lead forehead protector from her back pouch. Throwing it onto Tsunade's desk, the arguing continued while the metal clattered loudly from impact. "Naruto gave up his headband to protect Sasuke. Do you have any idea how much that hurt him?" The headband eventually stopped on the floor since the toss was hard enough to make it bounce off the desk. "How could you allow this to happen? You're still Hokage, aren't you? Aren't you?!"

Naruto and Sasuke had long since changed into their clothes. Continuing their day normally was surprisingly easy, even with the threat of another attack lingering over their heads. Naruto had started to fret over Sasuke's eyes, scolding him for using his Sharingan again, especially over some 'no good thugs in masks.' Sasuke tried to disregard the attention, but after nightfall, he rolled up one of the floor mats in the bedroom. Underneath was a hidden floor panel he hadn't touched in years. Moving the board aside, one of the first things he saw was a small pile that contained some of his old clothes. They ranged from everything what he use to wear nearly every day back in school to a black and red cloud printed coat that belong to both himself and his brother.

Everything was folded neatly and surprisingly unharmed, at least from moths eating at them. Sitting on top of the pile rested the Sword of the Kusanagi. To be honest, Sasuke had never wanted to see these things again. The only comfort he had from opening this hidden space was that right next to his own were Naruto's old clothes as well. That atrocious matching set of the infamous orange and black jackets and pants were folded up right next to his. Leaving the clothes alone entirely, Sasuke only removed the sword. He gave it a few practice swings and it was still as natural to him as his own arm.

"You won't be needing that." Naruto had walked into the bedroom carrying two cups of tea with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held up a cup out to Sasuke. Gripping the sword in one hand, the spectacled man reached out to take it. As their fingertips caressed, he moved to look into the other's eyes.

"Thanks." After sitting down next to him, Sasuke laid the sword at his feet. Both of his hands went to holding the cup of tea traditionally, with one of them cupping the bottom, however he also kept his gaze locked on the weapon. "I tried to kill you with this, didn't I?" After laughing softly, Naruto put an arm around his sulky lover while using the other hand to hold his own cup in a more casual way.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Sasuke quietly shook his head, pulling the cup up to his lips and sipped. "I would have killed you." Despite the nature of the conversation, Sasuke had lightened up just enough to sound cocky about it. The blonde laughed again, shrugging as he pulled Sasuke over for more of an embrace.

"Nah. Well, maybe. Let's see you try that shit now. I'll beat you senseless, take you home, and ravage your sexy corpse." Finally, the dark haired ninja cracked a smile.

"You would fuck a dead body."

Naruto grinned, fluffing up Sasuke's hair. After leaning over, he blew gently into the exposed ear poking that was barely poking out from the mess of long hair. "Well, if it was your dead body, who knows?" The held ninja only rolled his eyes, looking back at the sword. With a bare foot, toes gently nudged at the sword's hilt. There were many any painful memories that filled Sasuke's head, but these certain ones ended when he nearly drove that blade into Naruto's back during their reunion.

"Did I ever tell you, how pissed I was when I saw you again?" The blonde blinked when he pulled away just before his eyes went up in the air in thought.

"Well you tried to stab me, so I figured."

"No, I mean I was really mad. You had gotten better and came to get me. You felt strong enough to meet me again. I hated that." Naruto slid his arm away, sitting up straighter as Sasuke spoke.

What? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked at him to shrug before looking away again. "I would have come for you when I felt strong enough to fight you again. That time, in the valley, when we fought as kids? That didn't count." Naruto took a sip of his tea as his blue eyes peered over the cup.

"It didn't?" That was news to him.

Sasuke shook his head while looking ashamed. "I had exhausted myself and you lost control. I didn't win anything. I would have come to find you when I felt like I could win." Naruto, wide-eyed and lost, blinked several times before he responded to such a confession.

"You think I only came because I thought I was strong enough to take you on? Seriously?" He couldn't help but to crack a smile with some laughter and blushing. Sasuke started to make a grumbling face as he tried to figure out what was so damn funny. It was even worse when Naruto had to put his cup down so that he could lie on his back to laugh even harder, holding his stomach in the process. "You...You really thought that, huh?" He could barely breathe, let alone speak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't come after you that day because I thought I was strong enough to take you."

Sasuke moved to sit on his knees on the bed as he leaned over to look at Naruto's face. "You didn't?"

Smiling still, the blonde shook his head. "I knew I couldn't take you. I didn't want to fight you; I just wanted you to come home. I didn't even try to stop you, you know, when you tried to stick that oversized knife in me. I thought, 'Ah, if I die today, maybe he'll come to his senses'"

Sasuke stared blankly. His grey eyes grew wide and he slowly pulled away. "...Maybe." In all fairness, that wasn't far from what happened after all, Sasuke thought. Naruto then sat up on his elbows before extending a hand out to touch Sasuke's face.

"Lucky for both of us you didn't get to, huh?" The cheek slightly blushed before Sasuke playfully pushed the hand away.

"Lucky for you, maybe."


End file.
